Notas de una guerra
by Taeko
Summary: Sin saber como,Astrid,viaja al pasado.Allí conocerá a los Potter,sus futuros suegros,y se unirá a ellos para destruir a Voldemort. ¿Será capaz de engañar a Lucius Malfoy para obtener información sobre sus enemigos?¿Qué papel jugará Lupin en su nueva vida?
1. Prólogo

_Agradecimientos:_

_Nailahcris: por tu paciencia conmigo via msn y por escribir esas dos maginicas historias que tienes en tu perfil. Gracias!_

_Lectores: simplemente por intentar leer la historiaa y si os gusta mejor que mejor ;) _

_Taeko_

- - - - - - - -

Londres, 22 de setiembre 1980

Para: Astrid Lane Hamilton,

Si estás leyendo esto significa que he hecho algo bien… por una vez en la vida.

Es raro empezar una carta para una persona que la leerá dentro de unos veintiún años, pero más raro es que esa persona vaya a ser yo misma, pero con dos años menos y un montón de cosas por vivir que yo misma no viviré.

Francamente no sé ni por dónde empezar, sí, sé que lo mejor es empezar por el principio, pero el principio es difícil de definir… Aun así creo que acierto a decir que el principio se sitúa aproximadamente dentro de unas cinco horas y media de este mismo día, pero de mi pasado (o tu futuro).

Como supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta (por la letra y por lo escrito hasta ahora) yo soy tú… O, mejor dicho: tú deberías ser yo, pero… las cosas han cambiado (o eso es lo que he intentado). Me encantaría poder explicarte todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida, para que sepas cómo has podido cambiar el mundo, para que sepas que no eres tan desastre como pareces… para que confíes en ti misma (y en mí). A lo largo de estas páginas que te dejo a continuación leerás tu historia,… la mía… la nuestra. Leerás cómo sí puedes hacer cosas por ti misma y, de paso, entenderás porque tu nombre no sale en los libros de Historia, pero que te pareces demasiado ese personaje del pasado llamado en todos los libros A.L.H. (nuestras iniciales).

Astrid, quiero contarte lo que ha pasado para que estés leyendo esta carta. Quiero que sepas lo que me ocurrió a mí dentro de cinco horas y media del día 22 de setiembre de 2000, y para eso te he dejado este relato.

Espero comprendas que no te hayan contado nada hasta ahora.

Disfruta de tu futuro.

A.L.H.


	2. Cap 01

**01-.**

- ¡Maldita sea Potter! – Las hojas que acababa de ordenar se habían esparcido por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – El pelinegro ni siquiera se había percatado que al abrir para que entrara Hedwig (su lechuza) había hecho que el aire tirara por el suelo todo el trabajo de esa mañana.

- Odio cuando haces eso. Lo odio. – Sentencié cabreada. - ¿Por qué no eres capaz de pensar antes de hacer cualquier cosa? – Harry me miraba sin saber aun qué había hecho. - ¡Cómo puedes ser tu el que nos salvó de Lord-Toca-Pelotas! ¡Pero si eres un despistado con patas! – Recogí los papeles y me los quedé mirando, había algo que no estaba bien y, no era simplemente que se hubieran desordenado, era algo más.

- Astrid, de verdad que lo siento, pero… Hedwig traía correo y…¿Astrid? - Me había quedado embobada mirando uno de los trabajos de los chicos. - ¿As, cariño, va todo bien? - Me senté en el escritorio y noté como Harry se acercaba a mí. – Ya te he dicho que lo siento…Vamos As…

- "Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo."

- ¿Qué?

- "Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo." – Repetí una vez más, mirando ese texto sin comprenderlo. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con el trabajo sobre los Boggarts? - ¿"Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo"? – ¿Harry, no es extraña esta frase? Quiero decir… ¿No es extraña para un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de primer curso? – Al voltearme para mirarle a los ojos no supe qué había pasado. Ya no estaba en casa. Harry no estaba a mi lado. La habitación…Mi habitación había desaparecido, literalmente. ¿Cómo había salido de la casa sin darme cuenta? ¿Cómo había llegado a la calle de enfrente de mi casa? Sí, seguía estando en el Valle de Godric, no obstante… ¿Por qué me parecía que estaba distinto? ¿Cómo si hubieran cambiado algo? Aun teniendo esa sensación extraña de que algo no andaba adecuadamente volví para dentro de casa y, llamé a la puerta, porque, evidentemente, Harry la había cerrado con llave. Típico de mi prometido. – Vamos Harry, abre, sé que esto es una de tus bromas ¿y, sabes? No tiene gracia. – La puerta se abrió y la sangre se me heló por completo.

- ¿Hola? – Una mujer de mi misma edad me abría la puerta. Era realmente hermosa, su tez blanca hacía que su pelo rojizo destacara aun más de lo que destacaría en cualquier otra persona. Además tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes, los cuales yo conocía muy bien, puesto que me había enamorado de ellos locamente.

- Yo…yo… Esto… no esta bien. - De repente me faltó el aire y mi vista se nubló hasta que no vi nada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa quien es si no me ha dado tiempo a preguntar nada?

- Pero… para que la metes en casa…¡¡podría ser un mortifago!!

- Oh, vamos James, ¿Cómo quieres que sea un mortifago si al verme se ha quedado tan pálida como un papel y se a caído redonda?- Oía las voces tan lejanas que me parecían casi de un sueño.

- ¡Y si es una táctica de Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes!

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, James: se llama Voldemort! Y dudo mucho que esta chica sea de los suyos: no tiene la marca y, al desmayarse se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. No creo que haya nadie tan patoso en sus filas como para venir a matarnos y golpearse la cabeza.- Sí, la verdad es que me dolía la cabeza lo bastante como para sentirme mareada. – Mira, ya abre los ojos.

- Mmm...… - Al abrir los ojos vi la calca de Harry con las gafas torcidas y con unos grandes ojos castaños que me indicaban que, evidentemente, ese no era mi chico.

- ¿Ey, cómo estás? - Al mirarla quise volver a desmayarme. ¿Realmente estaba pasando lo que yo creía que estaba pasando?

- Duele. – Conseguí sentarme sin que la habitación diera vueltas.

- Te has pegado un buen golpe. - La pelirroja me sonrió. – Te traeré hielo.- Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y vi como desaparecía hacia la cocina.

- Lo siento. – Dije mirando mis manos.

- ¿El qué? - James era escéptico ante mi llegada y, ni siquiera podía reprochárselo.

- Que yo… que vosotros… que… No lo sé. – Sentí algo frío en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y supe que era Lily con el hielo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Tampoco eso? – Preguntó cortante James, a lo que yo suspiré.

- Es… es difícil…. Quiero decir que… ¡Au! ¡Mierda como duele! - Lily había apretado más el hielo contra el chichón.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquila, pero creo que tengo una solución mejor… - Busqué entre mis bolsillos la varita.- Oh… mierda…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi…mi varita…

- ¿Te la has dejado? – Preguntó James.

- ¿Por qué no le haré caso a Harry y la llevaré siempre encima?

- ¿T-te has dejado la varita? ¿Con los tiempos que corren? – Preguntó aun más incrédulo James.

- Yo… - Y de repente me percaté: - ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 22 de septiembre, martes… - Dijo extrañada Lily.

- ¿De qué año?

- ¿Año? ¡1.978! ¿Es que estás loca? - James parecía fuera de sus casillas, no obstante yo sólo podía hacer cuentas.

- Mil novecientos setenta y ocho… setenta y ocho… ¡joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

- ¿Estás bien? - Lily me tocó el brazo para recordarme que aun estaban ahí, con los que deberían ser mis suegros si estuvieran vivos en el 2.000.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No. Yo… ¡Mataré a Potter como esto sea una de sus bromas pesadas!

- Eh que yo te he salvado, eh? - Miré a Lily que parecía enfadada, pero no podía comprender porqué. – A James ni tocarlo.

- ¿James?... – Y de repente me di cuenta: James Potter… - ¡No a él no!

- A Lily tampoco, eh?

- ¡¡Tampoco a ella!! Mataré a… Dejémoslo, es complicado hasta para mí.

- No, quiero una explicación ya. - James podía ser peor que Harry con su tono autoritario.

- ¡Es que ni siquiera yo sé como explicarlo!

- ¿Cómo que no sabes explicarlo? ¡Acabas de decirnos que vas a matarnos!

- ¡No a vosotros: a Harry!

- ¿Que Harry?

- Mi prometido.

- ¿tu prometido?... ¡vaya eso es amor! – Sentenció Lily algo irónicamente.

- Será que tu no pensabas en eso hace unos tres años… Le regañó James.

- Cierto… - La pareja casi había olvidado que me hallaba ahí, hasta que alguien entro chillando "¡Ya he llegado!"

- Sirius… - Susurraron los Potter, a lo que volví a quedarme pálida. No conocía personalmente a Sirius, cuando yo conocí a Harry su padrino hacía un par de años que había caído tras el velo, pero Harry me había hablado tanto de él… Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver a ese chico ahí, delante de mi. Era un hombre blanco, extremadamente guapo, alto, con un largo cabello negro azulado y ojos grises. Podría estar cayéndoseme la baba, pero sólo podía notar como mi estomago se encogía por estar ahí, delante de todos ellos, sin Harry.

- ¿Vaya y… esta monada? – Dijo casi sin haber entrado en la habitación. Como si tuviera aun radar para ver a las mujeres.

- No lo sabemos…

- ¿No… no lo sabéis? – El chico se rascó la cabeza intentando sacar un doble sentido de las palabras de su casi-hermano.

- No.

- Pero… Tendrá nombre, digo yo.

- Y lo tiene… su nombre es… - Lily intentaba recordar en vano mi nombre. – Su nombre es…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó James sacándome de mis pensamientos hacia Harry.

- Eh… - James alzó una ceja interrogante. – Yo….

- ¿Te has dado un golpe demasiado fuerte? – Preguntó Lily algo preocupada. – Tenemos que llevarla a San Mugo. – Sentenció sin darme tiempo a respirar.

- ¡¡NO!! - Mi grito les asustó y me miraron sin comprender.- Me-me… me dan miedo los hospitales. – Dije inventándome la primera excusa que me vio a la mente. – Y-yo… creo… creo que recuerdo algo… - Tenía que inventarme algo… Algo que me llevara junto a alguien en quien de verdad pudiera confiar… Alguien que en mi época estuviera vivo y supiera qué hacer en casos como estos… Aunque fueran pocos los casos como los míos.

- ¿Qué nombre recuerdas? –preguntaron Sirius y James casi al instante.

- El del Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. – Me miraron extrañados y seguí intentando. – Y-yo… soy hija de unos amigos de Dumbledore y… sé que venia para hablar con él, pero… bueno… Realmente no se qué ocurrió.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Harry contigo?

- ¿Ha-Harry? ¿Qué Harry?

- ¡Tu prometido! – Dijo James como si fuera lo más obvio, recordándome que había metido la pata. – ¡Harry Potter! - Y sí, la había metido hasta el fondo.

- ¿Harry… no, no he dicho Larry, Larry Doper?

- Pues… yo juraría que…

- ¿vamos a ver a Albus, eh? – Dije esperanzada para que dejaran de preguntar. "_Por dios, Larry Dopper, que nombre más feo! ¿Pero… se lo habrán creído, no?"_


	3. Cap 02

**02.-**

- Así que… ¿viajar en el tiempo? - Un Albus no mucho más rejuvenecido de lo que esperaba, me miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- ¿Y sin un gira tiempos? – Asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tenía miedo a que dijera "¡_pero si eso es imposible!_" y se jactara de mí.

- ¡Vaya! Es prácticamente imposible… A ver, si no lo ha hecho mediante un gira tiempos… ¿una poción? – Negué levemente - ¿Una maldición? – Volví a negar. Tenía la sensación de que Albus Dumbledore jugaba a acertar qué había sucedido.

- Pues… No lo sé. Me rindo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Yo… Estaba en casa, algo inquieta, cuando mi prometido entró, abrió la ventana y los papeles de encima la mesa se esparcieron, los recogí y… Francamente no recuerdo qué sucedió exactamente, pero sé que aparecí enfrente de lo que debería ser mí casa en mi época.

- ¿La casa de los Potter? - Asentí levemente.

– Me permite preguntar… ¿Quién es su prometido?

- ¿Cree que eso cambiará el futuro?

- Con el simple hecho de estar aquí, ya lo ha cambiado.

- Vaya… - Suspiré y le miré a los ojos de nuevo. - Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily y James…

- Vaya… James Potter haciendo de padre… Eso será divertido de ver… - Sonrió el hombre.

- En-en mi… En mi futuro… James y Lily murieron hace algún tiempo. - Albus dejó de sonreír y dejó que continuara prestando atención a cada palabra que decía. – Hubo dos guerras y James y Lily murieron en la primera, Harry consiguió ganar la segunda. – Ambos nos quedamos callados durante unos instantes.

- Si vino aquí debe de haber sido gracias a algún tipo de hechizo o pócima o alguna combinación de ambas cosas…, pero para encontrar el modo de volver a su futuro debe recordar cuál fue. - Le miré con pánico, era algo que no conseguía recordar. - Astrid, le recomendaría que ocultara lo máximo posible su situación de chica del futuro… - Asentí. – Para eso, y si le parece bien, seguirá padeciendo amnesia temporal por el golpe que se dio en casa de los Potter. – Volví a asentir.

- Profesor Dumbledore… - El hombre me miró esperando mi pregunta. – Creo... creo que necesitaré una nueva personalidad… Aunque en mi futuro mis padres sean adoptivos…

- Siempre me ha gustado tener una nieta. ¿Le parezco un buen abuelo? – Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

**FFDW**

- Así que es la nieta de Albus. – James no quería que lo notaran, no obstante el ser la prometida de su hijo me hacía dar cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, se parecía mucho más que en el físico y, la segunda, no confiaba en mí, pero sí en Albus y eso le hacía sentirse demasiado confuso e incomodo.

- Eso ha dicho el viejo. – Sirius y James hablaban en el comedor, mientras yo se suponía que estaba acomodándome en la habitación de invitados de los Potter, pero evidentemente ya había puesto el "equipaje" en su sitio y estaba en medio de la escalera.

- Y… no te parece… ¿raro?

- ¡Oh, vamos James! – Lily había aparecido en la conversación. – Deja de ser así de paranoico. Astrid se ve buena chica, además es la nieta de Albus… ¿Qué más garantías necesitas?

Sinceramente me hubiera encantado presentarme ahí y explicarles toda la verdad, pero eso no era lo conveniente, así que tomé aire y subí el tramo de escaleras que había bajado en silencio y luego baje haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

- Hola Astrid. – Lily estaba sentada en el sofá sirviendo tres tazas de te. - ¿Te has instalado ya? Sé que la habitación es pequeña pero…

- No te preocupes. Estaré bien ahí. Además Albus no os comentó nada… Me siento un incordio. – Por primera vez dije la verdad. Me sentía un incordio y estaba fuera de lugar (en todos los sentidos)

- ¡No es molestia! – Dijo Sirius dando un par de golpecitos al sofá junto a él para que me sentara. Me senté ahí y Lily me pasó una taza de te que apoyé en mi regazo.

- ¡¿P-pero… qué dices?! Si ésta no es tu casa… - Dijo James dándole un golpe suave a Sirius.

- Pero como si lo fuera, me paso más tiempo aquí que en mi aburrido apartamento. – Sentencio él sonriendo hacia mí.- Y… ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Veint...

- Está prometida, Sirius. – La voz de Lily sonó a "terreno prohibido, amigo" y Sirius pareció desinteresarse un poco.

- Tengo veinte y, sí estoy prometida…

- Suena como si algo no fuera bien… - O Sirius tenía mucho interés por mí o se me notaba preocupada por no volver a ver a mi chico.

- N-no, no, va todo bien… sólo… Le echo de menos, nada más. – Torcí el gesto y empecé a beber el te para que eso diera paso a un cambio de conversación.

- ¿De qué trabajas? – James fue quien preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responder llamaron a la puerta.

- En el estudio de DCAO. – Dije mientras Lily se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrir.

- Vaya… interesante estudio… - Dijo James con voz de desconfianza otra vez.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Al oír esa voz el te se me desparramó por encima y me quedé de pie casi de un bote. ¿Cómo… podía estar vivo? ¿Cómo… si… lo había visto morir casi delante de mí? ¿Cómo… si yo había asistido al funeral de Remus John Lupin, podía estar frente mí sin más?

**Flash back**

Nimphadora Tonks siempre había sido una mujer alegre, despistada, pero la mujer más alegre que había conocido. Actualmente, casi únicamente sonreía al ver a su hijo Ted. El chico era prácticamente un calco de su padre. Tenía el mismo color de ojos y, sus gestos le delataban como hijo de Remus Lupin. Tonks simplemente le adoraba. Para ella Ted era la droga que le hacía estar viva.

- ¿Sabes As? – Todos me llamaban As, era mi diminutivo cuando la guerra y así se quedó. – Tener a Ted me ha salvado de la locura... No sé que hubiera hecho sin él cuando Remus murió. Tener un hijo es lo mejor que te puede pasar… Ojala tu y Harry tengáis uno como Ted… - Sonreí hacía la metamorfomaga.

- Harry quiere tener una niña… Quiere llamarla Lily como su madre, pero yo aun no estoy muy convencida…

- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

- Tonks… Es mucha carga… tu tienes a tus padres, pero ¿y yo? Mis padres murieron y los biológicos también… Harry tampoco tiene padres..

- Os van a sobrar las ayudas, lo sabes..

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Es por lo de Thea? – Podría haberlo negado, pero Tonks me conocía demasiado bien. Nos hicimos muy intimas cuando acabó la guerra y le ayudé a superar lo de Lupin. –

Pero… sabes que no será así…

- Lo sé, pero… No hace tanto estábamos en el funeral de ella, Remus y el resto… ¿Cómo has podido superarlo? ¿Cómo puedes estar… así?

- Quería a Remus y le sigo queriendo, pero hay que saber vivir con ello… ¿sabes que me dijo antes de esa batalla? – Negué aunque no hiciera falta. – Que me quería… As, cariño, cuando le vi morir quería irme con él, pero le oí decir el nombre de Ted antes de irse y… ya sabes el resto.

Me quedé pensativa recordando dos ataúdes en medio de una sala llena de tristeza.

**Fin del flash back**

- ¿Astrid? ¿Va todo bien?

- ¿Estás bien? – Las voces de Lily y Sirius me hicieron dar cuenta de que había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta.

- Y-yo…- No sólo me temblaba la voz, sino que también me temblaban las manos y las rodillas, lo que hacían que no me pudiera aguantar muy bien.

- ¿Astrid? – James me miraba sorprendido, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Remus. Estaba vivo… Si Tonks estuviera aquí…

- Y-yo… T-tengo… q-ue… - Señalé mi habitación y salí de la habitación como pude.

Al llegar al cuarto cerré la habitación con un hechizo (sin necesidad de varita) y me tumbé en la cama. Ahí me di cuenta que no volvería a casa… y si volvía todo dejaría de ser igual. Ni Harry, ni Tonks, ni los Weasley, ni Hermione, ni los profesores de la escuela, ni los chicos… Nadie sabría donde estaba ahora, y si volvía dejarían de ser iguales por el simple hecho de estar ahí, en el pasado… En el pasado que ahora era mi presente…


End file.
